White Knight
"White Knight" has more than one use; if this is not what you've been searching for check White Knight (disambiguation) for other articles. Skilled tactician Strategist Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat }} '''White Knight', also known as White, was the former (now reinstated) leader of Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating the threat of EVOs. The only known nanite-free person on the planet, he almost always stays in his white sterile office, communicating his orders only through two-way television screens. He doesn't want to touch or even be near EVOs because he fears they'll infect him with nanites, which hinted his dislike for Rex Salazar. He hired Noah Nixon to keep an eye on Rex and tends to view Rex only as a weapon against the EVOs, instead of a regular person. He's willing to go to great lengths to win the war against EVOs, even if it means sacrificing the lives of innocent people that get in the way. After Rex traveled six months into the future, White Knight was fired from Providence after attempting a hostile takeover of the facility because of it going under new management. He defected from Providence and joined a small group of his own. Through the experiences, he started to view Rex as a person and was no longer threatened by other sane EVOs. History Background At least six years ago, it was hinted that White and Agent Six were working together as mercenaries before the Nanite Event.2.18, "Six Minus Six" Most likely at Six's suggestion, the duo went to work for Providence.2.08, "Divide By Six" Several years later, White and Six were called in to halt the rampage of a giant bio-mechanical EVO. Much to White's surprise, Six had rescued a young Rex in the area where the EVO had rampaged, and would later discover that they were one and the same. The additional discovery that Rex had the ability to cure other EVOs prompted White to kidnap Rex and bring him to the head of R&D, Doctor Fell, to have him reverse engineer Rex's powers. Six and White got into a fight over the life of Rex which had accidentally overloaded the molecular disassembling chamber that was being used to study Rex. White rescued Six and brought him to safety but he was caught in the destruction of the machine. Rex deactivated the machine before it killed him and the accident stripped White Knight of his nanites. White Knight was then promoted to leader of Providence. His nanite-free condition made him "the perfect poster boy for the operation," as he put it, but as a consequence, he was trapped in a sterile nanite free environment for the rest of his life to prevent reinfection with nanites.1.19, "Promises, Promises" Despite saving his life, White would never forget the monster that Rex was when he was found and began construction of a weaponized hazmat suit to kill him if he ever turned back.1.18, "Plague" Season One :Main article: History of White Knight (First Season) Season Two :Main article: History of White Knight (Second Season) Season Three :Main article: History of White Knight (Third Season) Personality Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, White seems to favor violence to get the job done. For example, he was prepared to detonate a bleach bomb planted on the Brooklyn Bridge in order to stop the advance of an EVO named Peter Meechum and his army of Zombies. 1.02, "String Theory" Later, White Knight scolded Rex about not following his orders, despite the fact that in doing just that Rex saved over 11 million lives. He views most of his soldiers, including Rex, as expendable weapons.1.10, "The Forgotten" When his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. He even threatened to eliminate Rex if Six could not learn to control him better.1.19, "Promises, Promises" White Knight has also been shown to be manipulative. He hired Noah to spy on and influence Rex.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Although Rex eventually discovered the truth about Noah, Rex still decided to be Noah's friend.1.04, "Lockdown" This implies that White Knight is trying to indirectly control Rex's life. White Knight has both a fear and hatred of EVOs and nanites. Over the years, he's seen that nanites typically turn humans and animals into mindless, rampaging beasts; thus, he doesn't trust anything with nanites, namely every living thing on the planet. Furthermore, his own lack of nanites makes him feel like he's the only person on Earth that can be trusted.1.18, "Plague" At times, he demonstrates a slightly sadistic behavior toward EVOs. For example, he whistled casually as he walked past guards electrocuting captured EVOs at Providence. He was also seen smiling after Doctor Fell and his assistant, Dr. Holiday, had dissected a spider EVO on a molecular level. While he has a manipulative and cold personality, he is not without morality, as he considers Black Knight to be worse than himself and would not give his superiors the Meta-Nanite he kept in biofeed security for fear that they would misuse it. After some time, he begins to understand that EVOs' actions are mostly not their fault and changes his attitude towards most of them. Therefore, it caused Rex Salazar to earn more of his respect. Abilities White Knight appears to be a normal human being devoid of any powers or nanites, thus he cannot go EVO and according to him he's the only person on the planet who can't. Also before his accident, he's shown to have impressive fighting abilities to the point where he could hold his own against Agent Six. Though since he's been confined in his office for a long time it can be assumed his fighting abilities are getting a little rusty. Equipment White Knight revealed that he had constructed a giant mech-like robot designed to combat EVOs, specifically for Rex if he ever went out of control. The robot is piloted by a person inside. It has a large arsenal of weapons, such as stunner missiles, a shoulder mini-gun, and grappling cables capable of channeling electric currents. The machine greatly enhances White Knight's strength and also has flight capabilities. However, it was destroyed after battling Rex. It was later rebuilt where it was left in White Knight's former office until he reactivated it in his battle against Black Knight. Eventually, White Knight revealed another suit he would utilize under dire occasions, White Knight would emerge from his office wearing a white, pressurized suit that protected him from being infected and affected by nanites. It also greatly enhanced his strength, reflexes, and agility tenfold, and had limited self-repairing capabilities. A mini-laser and a missile launcher were also built into the suit's arms. It also has a built in jet pack which enables him to fly.2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Relationships : Main article: White Knight's relationships M. Rex To learn more about White Knight's M. Rex counterpart go to the White Knight (M. Rex) article. Appearances Trivia * White Knight seems to be fond of milk and cookies.Throughout the series. * White Knight is the only known character in the series to be nanite-free. * It is implied that even before the accident which removed his nanites, White was a bit of a germaphobe, behavior that pales in comparison to his current fear of nanites. * White Knight, just like Agent Six, seems to be fond of "old school." ** He uses cameras with film while it's hinted they are not in use anymore.3.07, "Black and White" * It's implied that since his escape from Providence he did not have a bath or a change of clothes. * White Knight is voiced by J.K. Simmons, a prolific actor best known for his roles as J. J. Jameson in the Spider-Man movies, Emile Skoda on Law and Order, Will Pope on the Closer series, and Cave Johnson in Portal 2. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Providence agents